mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sugardapuppy/Spirit of the Ocean RP Sign Ups
Yaarrr.... *best impression of a pirate made in my entire lifetime* Sign ups are up! Sign up your character here, hopefully I'll have enough people signed up so we can start this RP sometime this week! Plot Sometime in the early 1700's, pirates were found commonly in the waters of Europe. Two of them were very powerful and popular: The Silver Trident ''and ''The Obsidian Blade. ''These ships traveled around the ocean and seas, looting other ships and trading with other villages. But each ship has a mysterious past, and a mysterious secret. Will the crew figure out what it is?? Each ship will voyage through the different seas around Europe. The ships will encounter many obstacles, whether it's a sea monster or another ship. They will also encounter villages and cities, and trade with other people. Sign Ups For this RP, I will recommend creating a new character for this RP, or using one that could fit with the setting and plot. If you sign up a character that I think will not fit in the RP, I will ask you to use a different character. Form '''Name:' What is your character's known name? Age: How old is your character? Gender: '''Male? Female? ...other...? '''Appearance: '''The best creator to use is DreamSelfy , but if you want to draw one or use another maker, that's fine. But try to make the appearance the full body (or most of it). You can also do a detailed description. '''Career: What does your character do on the ship? (You can choose from: Gunner, cook, doctor, cabin boy/girl, blacksmith, merchant, musician, prisoner, or a fair maiden. If I missed any or you would like to add to the list, talk to me. ) *''If you want your character to be captain of one of the ships: You can apply your character to be a captain of one of the ships. Some time before the RP actually starts, I will put up a poll with all of the captain applicants, and the community will be able to choose a captain for each ship. If there aren't enough votes, or if there isn't a winner, I will choose one. ***Make sure you have another character to play with, if yours does not get chosen as captain! Or, have a back up career/bio for your character! '''Weapon of Choice: '''Each pirate should have a weapon. Keep in mind this takes place in the early 1700's. No laser guns or lightsabers. '''Ship: '''You will sign up your character for one ship. ''The Silver Trident ''or the ''Obsidian Blade. You are allowed to switch ships occasionally in the RP, like if the two ships meet each other and your character is captured by the other. But you can't have your character magically switch ships while the two ships are miles apart. '''Bio/History: '''Try to include the character's personality, and how they came to be a crew of the ship. That's pretty much it for the sign ups. Again, once we have anough applicants for the captains of the ships, I will add a poll, and you guys will decide who the captains will be. Any questions or concerns? Please ask me. Category:Blog posts